La douleur exquise
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Uma chama. Uma faísca perigosa, ofuscante, tentadora. Hipnótica.


**_La douleur exquise_**

O dom de querer o difícil, o quase impossível.

.x.

"_I still can't get you off of my mind, I don't think that we can pull this one off. We shall see, time will tell. What is time? And why does it taste like salt water inside of my mouth"_

**_Pinback – Boo_**

**.x.**

Derek já estava sentado naquela cafeteria há uns bons vinte minutos, esperando Kate finalmente aparecer. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa perto da janela. Um café preto, sem açúcar a sua frente.

Foi a risada que o chamou a atenção. Uma risada que ele sempre reconheceria. Uma risada que trouxe a sua mente um série de memórias – gemidos, sussurros na calada da noite, a voz que ao contrário do que Derek afirmava, ele nunca se cansava de escutar. Ele se lembrou de Beacon Hills e tudo que ele havia deixado para trás. De _quem __havia deixado para trás__._

Stiles Stilinski não havia mudado nada. Sim, o cabelo dele estava maior, mas ele continuava o mesmo menino que Derek sempre fingiu achar irritante. Stiles continuava alto e desengonçado, gesticulando rapidamente com as mãos para enfatizar o que ele estava dizendo. Todas as pintinhas, que Derek gostava de traçar com os dedos quando o garoto estava dormindo, continuavam nos mesmos lugares que ele se lembrava. Até o jeito que ele se vestia continuava o mesmo: camisetas muito grandes para ele, camisas xadrez, calça jeans em tons escuros. Será que o garoto ainda achava que Batman era o melhor quadrinho do mundo? Será que ele tinha entrado para a faculdade dos sonhos (afinal, ali era New Haven, Connecticut, Yale não era muito longe daquela mesma cafeteria)? Tinha tantas perguntas em sua mente... Se Stiles ainda dirigia aquele pedaço de lixo que ele chamava de carro ou se ele ainda tinha aquela obsessão em fazer o pai se alimentar direito. Se ele tinha as mesmas teorias estranhas sobre a vida, e a morte, sobre tudo. Sobre eles.

Stiles não havia o notado ainda, muito absorto na conversa que estava com o garoto loiro ao seu lado (garoto que Derek tinha certeza que já tinha visto antes – Jensen? Jack?) e na pequena fila em frente ao balcão. O que quer que tenha sido que o cara havia falado apenas serviu para fazer Stiles rir mais, mais abertamente. Ás vezes Derek ainda sonhava com aquele riso e acordava com o eco dele em sua mente. Apenas ás vezes ele se permitiria sentir falta daquele som. Derek Hale nunca foi do tipo que se deixa levar pela nostalgia.

Mas agora, com Stiles em carne e osso, a sua frente ele não conseguia evitar.

Stiles segurou a mão do garoto ao seu lado com a sua e Derek não pode deixar de lembrar o mesmo ato sendo repetido entre eles. Não conseguiu evitar as lembranças de dedos longos agarrando seus cabelos, unhas aranhando suas costas, mãos o trazendo para perto.

Seu tempo com Stiles havia sido mais do que intenso. Uma chama. Uma faísca perigosa, ofuscante, tentadora. Hipnótica.

Eles haviam sido... Caóticos. Desconstruíram um ao outro, destruíram duvidas quebradas para construir algo novo, melhor. Eles amaram. Mas o amor? Ah, o amor nunca tinha sido o suficiente. O amor, no final das contas, foi o que os tinha separado.

Derek nunca, sequer uma vez, pensou que veria o garoto de novo. E lá estava ele, o atraindo novamente como mariposas ao fogo. E aquela chama que Derek tinha pensado já ter apagado, pareceu reviver. Derek tinha feito questão de enterrar muito fundo tudo o que havia acontecido, mas ele deveria ter imaginado. Stiles conseguia trazer dele o seu pior – e seu melhor, também.

Ver Stiles ali, em uma cafeteria qualquer, com outra pessoa o fez notar o quanto havia sentido falta dele.

"Derek?" Kate disse, fazendo Derek finalmente a notar sentada a sua frente. "Está me ouvindo?"

"Sim."

Kate levantou a mão para arrumar uma mecha de cabelos sobre os olhos e Derek pegou o relance do anel em seu dedo. O anel que ele havia dado a ela alguns meses atrás.

"É, eu também não me canso de olhar para ele" ela disse, sorrindo. "Então, o que você acha de um casamento em novembro?"

Derek concorda, não realmente ouvindo. Toma um gole de seu café quase frio e finge que ele não está com Kate apenas por causa da comodidade que era estar com ela. Finge que ele realmente a ama.

Stiles passa em frente a mesa deles, dedos ainda intercalados com os do garoto loiro, em direção a porta.

Seus olhos se encontram e Derek tem certeza que há uma mão de ferro apertando seu coração.

.x.

~ se protegendo das pedradas.

Pois é. Eu não tenho nada a acrescentar a essa fic além que eu sinto muito? Eu pretendo fazer uma continuação, uma long-fic mais para frente. E também uma one-shot contando o relacionamento dos dois antes dessa fic aqui.

Qualquer erro mea máxima culpa (mentira, a culpa seria da Clau, aquela fofa, foi ela que editou)

Reviews?


End file.
